


A Meaningful New Year

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten and Cameron plan to spend New Year's Eve at Cameron's apartment. Some meaningful and important words are exchanged on this last day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meaningful New Year

_Read on AO3 here._

"So...you got any plans for New Year's Eve?" asked Cameron as he walked into the break room. There sat Kirsten on her laptop, looking up concert tickets for Camille for her upcoming birthday.

"No, not really. Probably just gonna chill in my room, watch the ball drop, then go to bed. What about you?" she replied, not turning her attention away from the computer.

This, for Cameron, was good. She couldn’t see the smile creeping into his face. "Why don't you come over to my place? It's better than being alone, right?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" She closed her laptop and looked at him. "Then we both have someone to kiss when the clock strikes twelve," she said with a smirk. 

Cameron's face immediately flushed. He let out a more than awkward laugh. "W-what?"

"Oh, come on. It's for good luck," she said as she gathered her things. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"You don't remember before so you have no say in that," he defended, though he had no reason to be. Kirsten just said she would kiss him; why was he arguing?

She placed her things in her bag. Mimicking him from months prior, she said, "Okay, you don't have to say it like that." She offered him a kind smile. "I'll be over at your place around seven tomorrow?" 

He glared at her as best he could without smiling. "I'll pick you up." 

"No need. I'll just have Camille to drive me since she's ditching me anyway. Just a bit of guilt tripping," she grinned as she placed her bag on her shoulder. "See ya then."

* * *

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Just a second!" called Cameron. He fluffed his hair quickly and adjusted the collar on his flannel shirt before opening the door. Confused, he said, "Hi. I didn't know this was a slumber party."

Kirsten stood there in an oversized UCLA shirt with baggy sweatpants and her hair thrown up into a messy bun. "Sorry, I didn't know this was a...I don't know. I can go home real quick and change if—"

"No! No, it's fine. I'll just go change. Come in," he said as he opened the door wider. "I'll be back," he assured before running into his room to change. He stripped down and put on plaid pajama pants, t-shirt, and hoodie. Walking out, he gestured to his body to a snacking Kirsten. "Better?"

She nodded. "Much. Where's your Nutella? You have everything else out."

"You ate it all the last time you were here, remember?" he said as he dipped a chip into salsa.

"And you didn't buy more?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me just make sure I have an emergency Nutella in case you barge in here asking for it instead of getting it for your own house," he teased.

She placed down the cup she was holding and grabbed her belongings. "You do need one. We're going to go buy some," she informed as she walked towards the door.

"I'm not going out in my pajamas, princess. You're gonna have to wait," he said as he started to walk towards his room again.

She grabbed his wrist. "Nobody is going to care. Now, come on before the stores close."

Cameron glared at her to which she glared back. "You're good, Stretch," he said before shaking his head.

Kirsten grinned and dropped his wrist, Cameron instantly missing her touch. "You just don't ever put up a good fight because you know I will always win," she said as they walked out of his apartment.

He simply shook his head. "One of these days, I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

 

An hour later, they returned to the apartment with more than just a jar of Nutella. Kirsten felt it was necessary to get extra sweets and chips, justifying it by saying, "It's the last meal of the year and I want it to be good." It was ridiculous, yes, but Cameron caved in.

Walking in the door, Kirsten gathered the snacks Cameron already placed out and carried them into his room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa there, Skippy. What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he stood in her path.

"I thought we'd just chill in your room. Your bed is more comfortable than the couch," she said casually.

"Yes, but, it is also harder to clean if there's food dropped or drinks spilled." His body was cringing just at the thought of it.

"Fine, then only water because that won't damage really anything, and food must be over a plate or napkin. Problem solved." She shrugged off the whole situation and proceeded towards Cameron's room.

"You're killing me, Smalls!" groaned Cameron. He watched her climb into his bed as if it were her own. She sunk into the pillows and lay there like a princess. Cameron smiled slightly before dragging his thoughts away and back to making sure his room would remain pristine.

He came in with a large stack of napkins, two plates, a few eating utensils, and two bottles of water. Kirsten already had _Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve_ on the TV and his laptop opened up to Netflix. "Is both necessary?" asked Cameron as he distributed the items.

"Well, I'm assuming most of this is either going to be musicians we don't care about, the hosts talking about pointless crap about the year, or commercials. So, I figured we could watch some stuff on Netflix and if something interesting comes up, we pause Netflix and watch that. Plus, I don't want to miss the ball drop and forget our kiss."

Those words. Those two little words. _Our kiss._ His face got hot immediately. He swallowed thickly. "Well, alright. Sounds like a good plan to me." He noticed Kirsten pulling back the blankets and scooting over for him, so he took it as an okay to lay under the sheets unlike their first night together.

Once they picked out a show, Kirsten's head fell casually onto Cameron's shoulder. Cameron glanced down at her. He took the risk of wrapping his arm completely around her shoulders. A soft sigh escaped when she moved to adjust her head on his chest along with her hand reaching across to rest on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for the night. It was nearing eleven when they closed the laptop to just finish watching the New Year's Eve special. Kirsten softly sang along to the Rachel Platten song "Stand By You."

"You dig pop, eh, Stretch?" asked Cameron with a smile.

Kirsten shrugged. "Not so much 'pop' but Rachel Platten. I've been listening to her for years now and I guess she finally got her hit. Camille even said she sucked when I first played a song for her and now she doesn't stop singing her album." She rolled her eyes for her roommate.

"Ooh, so not just pop, no? Got a little hipster in you, don't ya?" he teased.

That comment alone earned in a hit on the shoulder (granted, a more playful one than anything). "I'm not saying that I'm cool for listening and knowing her before she was popular. I'm not Camille."

Cameron shrugged. "Whatever, Ace. Secretly, you probably feel like you're the coolest."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say, Girlfriend."

A few more artists performed and the hosts talked about the year. Twenty minutes remained. Cameron would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Was Kirsten just going to peck his lips? Was it going to be a decent kiss? Was there even going to _be_ a kiss?

As if she read his mind, Kirsten said, "You ready for our kiss?"

Cameron looked down at her. Boy, was he more than ready. "I-I guess," he said nervously.

She noticed his voice. "Hey, if it makes you too uncomfortable, we don't have to..." she assured.

"What? No, no, it's fine. It's fine! You said it before—it's for good luck. Nothing more." His voice's pitch rose close to an octave. He felt Kirsten pat his shoulder gently where her hand still was. "Seriously," he said more calmly, "it's fine."

The clock ticked down, and soon enough, there was a minute left and the ball began to drop in Time Square. "Hey," Kirsten said as she sat up, "I don't want my last words of the year to have little to meaning. So I'm going to say something to you probably two seconds before midnight, okay? But you can't freak out."

Well, now he was freaking out. How many meaningful words could be said in two seconds? Glancing back at the TV for a timer check (forty-eight seconds), he nodded. "O-okay. Then I can't promise you that my first words of the new year words will be 'Happy New Year.'"

She shrugged. "That's fine."

They watched the traditional ball drop and sparkle as the seconds counted down. Cameron sat up with Kirsten, watching her now. 

"Ten seconds," she said turning to him. There was a pretty wide smile on her face.

The people on the television continued to count down. " _Five! Four! Three—_ "

"I love you," said Kirsten quickly before pressing her mouth to Cameron's for the new year.

Barely processing what she just said, Cameron couldn't kiss back immediately. Then he realized Kirsten was waiting for him to do so, and he knew exactly why.

His arms wrapped around her back and small waist and the hand she had on his shoulder was now cupping his cheek. They both parted their lips to deepen the kiss, Kirsten slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth, playing with his once he accepted it. He rolled so that her body rested on top of his. He fingered gently through her soft hair, twisting small pieces around his fingers.

The need to breathe ended their sudden make out session, Kirsten whispering her meaningful words again: "I love you." She rested her forehead against Cameron's, stroking his cheek gently. Before he could say anything, she proceeded to explain. "You're the first person I've ever said those three words to and truly understood what they meant. You're the first person I've ever said those words to and meant them. You're the first person, and really only person, I can confidently say I love."

"Kirsten, I—"

"Let me finish," she whispered as she placed a finger on his lips. "Whether you love me back romantically or platonically, I don't care. But I need this to be the first thing you knew this year. And if that kiss meant nothing to you and you were just caught up in the moment, I understand. I'll get over it. That doesn't mean I won't stop loving you. And, you know, I'm not going to be one of those girls who waits for the guy to come to his senses to love me; I'm not going to make you feel guilty for that. I'm just saying—"

"I love you, too," hushed Cameron as he placed his hands on her cheeks. He pushed some of her falling hair back behind her ear. "You don't need to explain yourself, okay? I love you. I'm glad that this is the first thing on my mind for the year—knowing that you love me too."

Kirsten smiled and rested her head into his hands. "I knew it..." she whispered.

Cameron couldn't help but laugh softly. "Was I that obvious?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, to everyone else apparently, yes, but after having little ideas planted in my head from Camille then that kiss?" She nodded. "I knew you did."

"So...does this mean I get to kiss you again like that?" he asked with a smile.

Kirsten nodded eagerly. "You can kiss me like that again and again and again."

And it was the best way to start the new year.


End file.
